


Blame It On The Alcohol

by jung_jeffery127



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jihoon hates alcohol, Jihoon takes care of Soonyoung too often, M/M, Soonyoung is a drunk, Soonyoung loves to party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_jeffery127/pseuds/jung_jeffery127
Summary: Soonyoung loves to party and get drunk. Jihoon hates partying and drinking. Jihoon gets dragged to a party and meets Soonyoung. Jihoon constantly has to take care of the drunk hamster.





	Blame It On The Alcohol

Jihoon wasn’t one for parties. He was a music major who would much rather stay at home and produce music. He often was seen in the music production classroom during his free time just to produce random music and songs. Music was everything to the male. So when Seungcheol and Jeonghan told Jihoon that they were dragging him to a party, Jihoon fought tooth and nail. No way in hell was he going to a sweaty grindfest with shitty alcohol and drunk idiots who liked to absentmindedly molest random bodies that passed them. Jihoon was not a party person and never will be. He could never understand his best friend’s fascinations with the pounding music that added to the headache that would occur the next morning. For Jihoon, parties were a whirlwind of bad decisions and drunken nights filled with regrets. No way he was being dragged to one of those horror fests. Yet here he was, a cup of banana milk in hand, drunken bodies swaying to the pounding house music being blared through the shitty speakers. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were nowhere to be found, unsurprisingly. Jihoon lays his head back against the wall and grumbles a slew of curse words. How could they just leave him here by himself? Jihoon sighs and shakes his head. Jihoon almost spills the banana milk in his hand when someone uses Jihoon as an armrest. 

“Do you fucking mind?” Jihoon looks up at the male before rolling his eyes at the six foot male smirking down at him, “Kim Mingyu. What do you want?” 

“Why do you always assume I need something from you?” Mingyu chuckles and rests his head on Jihoon’s head. 

Jihoon feels arms slip around his waist making him yelp and look at the molester. Of course. Wherever Mingyu is, his boyfriend is sure to follow. 

“Wonwoo what in the hell are you doing?” Jihoon glares at the two. 

“Mingyu saw you over here so we’re trying to make the guy at the corner of the dance floor jealous. He’s been staring at you since you got here. His name is Kwon Soonyoung. Jun and Minghao are friends with him. Maybe he’ll finally get the balls to come over here and talk to you,” Wonwoo kisses Jihoon’s cheek then takes Mingyu away when he sees Soonyoung walking over to Jihoon. 

Jihoon’s breath catches in his throat. The male’s dyed red hair was styled perfectly, the light amount of eyeliner was just enough to make the male’s eyes pop. Soonyoung smirks at Jihoon when he’s close enough. 

“You don’t seem like the partying type,” Soonyoung slightly slurs. 

“I choose not to contaminate my organs and body with poison,” Jihoon smirks back at Soonyoung. 

“It’s not poison. I’m Kwon Soonyoung by the way,” Soonyoung grins and holds his hand out. 

“Lee Jihoon,” Jihoon shakes his hand before looking at the male while smiling, “Did you come here alone?”

“Asking for a friend?” Soonyoung takes a drink of his beer while smirking. 

“Asking so I can help you home if I need to,” Jihoon chuckles and takes a sip of his banana milk. 

“Yeah I came here alone. My friends ditched me for date night. Plus Seungkwan and Seokmin hate parties. I come to dance and get wasted. I’m wasted, wanna dance?” Soonyoung smirks before looking queasy. 

Jihoon immediately takes the male to the nearest bathroom. He rubs Soonyoung’s back while he throws up. Jihoon shakes his head as Soonyoung spits the rest out and then flushes the toilet. 

“Let’s get you back to your dorm. Hand me your phone,” Jihoon tells Soonyoung who shakily hands Jihoon his phone. 

Jihoon calls the first person that shows up on his call logs after putting his own number into the phone.

“Soonyoung, I told you. I’m not going to one of your fucking parties. Vernon is more than likely there and I’m not embarrassing myself in front of my crush,” the voice behind the phone groans out. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I’m not Soonyoung. Is this Seungkwan? Like Boo Seungkwan? The one I have choir with?” Jihoon asks confused. 

“Yeah this is Seungkwan. Who is this?” Seungkwan asks with a worried tone. 

“Lee Jihoon. Do you know what dorm is Soonyoung’s? He threw up and he doesn’t look so hot. I was going to take him back to his dorm,” Jihoon holds Soonyoung’s hand while frowning. 

“His dorm is number five hundred and twenty-six. Thank you for looking out for him. He tends to get carried away. I’ll be over there when you get there,” Seungkwan sighs softly. 

“Alright. We’ll see you in a second,” Jihoon hangs up and frowns as Soonyoung grips onto Jihoon for help. 

Jihoon huffs and suddenly wishes he was five inches taller. He wraps Soonyoung’s arms around his shoulder as he takes the half stumbling male to his dorm. Luckily they weren’t terribly far from his dorm. Just a few hallways away. Once they arrived at 0526, Jihoon looks up at Soonyoung. 

“Do you have a key?” Jihoon asks him. 

“Back right pocket,” Soonyoung mumbles while trying to stay awake.

Jihoon blushes lighty and slips his hand into Soonyoung’s back pocket. Soonyoung chuckles softly and looks at Jihoon. 

“This would be a much different situation if I was sober and not sick,” Soonyoung smiles down at Jihoon. 

“Well that’s not the situation we’re in,” Jihoon puts the key into the lock and unlocks the door. 

Jihoon opens the door and sees Seungkwan with some pajamas and a glass of water. 

“Everytime Soonyoung,” Seungkwan shakes his head and sighs softly. 

“At least you and Seok didn’t have to come get me,” Soonyoung lets go of Jihoon and promptly falls face first into his floor. 

Jihoon texts himself from Soonyoung’s phone before plugging the males phone in. He helps Seungkwan put him in pajama shorts cause it’s the only thing the drunk male wanted to wear. Jihoon shakes his head and smiles softly at Soonyoung. Soonyoung grins up at Jihoon before making grabby hands at him. Jihoon leans down and presses his lips to Soonyoung’s forehead. 

“Don’t give Seungkwan shit tomorrow morning. Sleep well,” Jihoon smiles at Soonyoung before he and Seungkwan left the bedroom. 

“Thank you for helping him. If you hadn’t, I would’ve had to drag Seokmin away from his study date,” Seungkwan rolls his eyes and smiles at Jihoon. 

“Of course. He doesn’t seem half-bad. Just drunk and dance crazy,” Jihoon giggles softly and pulls out his phone. He hands his phone to Seungkwan smiling, “Here. Put your number in it so I can text you about him. I have a feeling this won’t be the last time I need to drag him out of a party,” Jihoon shakes his head and chuckles. 

“He likes you, just so you know,” Seungkwan hands Jihoon his phone back after he puts his information in Jihoon’s phone. 

“Well I should head home. It still is a school night,” Jihoon opens the door before turning around to look at Seungkwan, “Oh and Boo? Vernon has a crush on you too,” Jihoon smiles and walks out of the dorm room before walking to his own. 

Once Jihoon got to his own dorm, he walks inside to see Joshua and an unfamiliar person sitting on Joshua’s bed studying. 

“Study date?” Jihoon raises his eyebrow before shrugging his jacket off. 

“Actually yeah. Why are you home so early? I thought you went out with Seungcheol and Jeonghan?” Joshua looks over at Jihoon as he lays on his bed. 

“I had to help a drunk Kwon Soonyoung to his dorm because he threw up at the party after we were talking,” Jihoon chuckles softly and grabs his phone from his pocket. 

“Is he okay?” the male next to him asks worriedly. 

“Seokmin I presume. Yeah he’s fine. Seungkwan is with him right now. You don’t need to worry. He wasn’t like wasted wasted. Just couldn’t walk straight drunk,” Jihoon texts Soonyoung smiling before he puts his phone on the charger, “I’m going to bed. Use protection children,” Jihoon smirks before closing his eyes. 

“Oh fuck off Jihoon. We’re not having sex. We just started dating,” Joshua rolls his eyes and lays back on his bed. 

“I know. I was joking Joshua hyung. Sleep well guys. We have classes tomorrow,” Jihoon mumbles before falling asleep into a dreamless sleep. 

The next morning was hell for Soonyoung. Like a literal hell. His head was pounding and he still had dance class that night. Soonyoung grabs his phone and blushes lightly at the text message. 

‘Good morning Soonyoung. Please remember to drink lots of water today and to take some aspirin. Remember not to give Seungkwan shit. You did this to yourself. Also, what time do you have lunch today? Maybe we can eat together.’ -Jihoon

Soonyoung grins softly at the thought of the short male helping him last night. Soonyoung stumbles out of his bedroom to see Seungkwan, Jun, Minghao, Dino, Seokmin, and Jeongin in his living room. 

“Jesus Christ,” Soonyoung grumbles before cracking his back.

“Jesus has nothing to do with it,” Jeongin pouts while holding Dino’s hand. 

“Oh good God,” Soonyoung groans and grabs a water bottle with the bottle of aspirin. 

“You did this to yourself Soonyoung. You know you go overboard with your alcohol intake,” Seokmin shakes his head and sighs softly. 

“At least none of you had to drag me out of the party,” Soonyoung winks at the group before shedding his shorts and walking to his bedroom to change into his school clothes. 

“Why do you constantly decide to do that when we have a minor here?” Minghao shakes his head. 

“Because. It’s my dorm room?” Soonyoung shrugs as he walks out to the group, ready to go. 

“Alright. Let’s go,” Jun shakes his head and leaves the dorm room with the other six people. 

As fate would have it, the next party that arose, Jihoon was drug along once again, but this time by Wonwoo and Mingyu. 

“Why do you assholes keep insisting I come to these sweat filled social functions?” Jihoon groans and shakes his head as he steps inside the frat house. 

The overwhelming stench of alcohol, sweat, and cheap perfume fills his nostrils. Jihoon shakes his head as he walks over to the drink area. He grabs a bottle of water before seeing a familiar face with bright red hair. 

“Goddamnit Soonyoung,” Jihoon shakes his head as he walks closer to where the horde of bodies are dancing. 

“JIHOON! COME DANCE WITH ME!” Soonyoung shouts causing several people to look at Jihoon.

Jihoon turns a deep shade of red before shaking his head, “I don’t dance.” 

“Tonight you do,” Soonyoung laughs and drags Jihoon close to his chest. 

The music suddenly changes to Taemin’s Move, causing Jihoon to blush a deep red. Soonyoung puts his hands on Jihoon’s waist as he pulls the smaller male’s back side close to his chest. The two begin to dance, their bodies pressed flush against each other. Jihoon grins slightly as he dances with the drunk male with the tight grip on his waist. Soonyoung leans down and presses a chaste kiss to Jihoon’s neck as they dance. Jihoon closes his eyes as they dance and Soonyoung kisses his neck. Soonyoung smirks and spins Jihoon around when the song finishes. 

“Thank you,” Soonyoung smiles at Jihoon before he takes Jihoon’s hand and leads him out of the sea of grinding bodies. 

“For what?” Jihoon asks as they sit on some stools. 

“Taking care of me, and buying me lunch the other day,” Soonyoung smiles at him. 

“You don’t seem like a bad person. Just someone who likes to party and dance,” Jihoon sips his water while smiling. 

“Yeah. That’s true,” Soonyoung chuckles softly and cracks his back before downing another beer. 

“Be careful Soonyoung. You have a competition coming up,” Jihoon scolds the male. 

“I’ll be fine. See?” Soonyoung stands up before falling over and groaning, “Okay. I’m not fine.” 

“Stupid,” Jihoon shakes his head and helps Soonyoung up before looking at him, “Do you have everything?” 

“Yeah,” Soonyoung slurs before halfway standing to help Jihoon take him to his dorm. 

“At least your room is just down the hallway,” Jihoon giggles softly. 

“Yeah, but Seokmin and Seungkwan are on that trip for History and Jun and Minghao are in China so uh, I’m kinda fucked,” Soonyoung slurs and chuckles. 

“I’ll have Mingyu and Wonwoo bring me clothes and I’ll just stay at your dorm,” Jihoon looks up at him as they walk to the dorm, “Sound good?” Jihoon asks. 

Soonyoung attempts to nod his head causing Jihoon to smile as he slips his hand in Soonyoung’s back pocket before grabbing his key. He slips his key into the lock and unlocks the door. Jihoon leads Soonyoung into his room before turning the lights on. Soonyoung groans softly as he slips his clothes off. Jihoon walks over to Soonyoung’s dresser and opens the bottom drawer. He grabs a pair of shorts before helping Soonyoung slip them on. 

“My friend Jeongin left some clothes here when he and his boyfriend spent the night. He may be taller than you, but he’s thin enough that his clothes should fit you,” Soonyoung groans and closes his eyes. 

“Where are they?”Jihoon asks as he slips his pants and shirt off leaving him in his boxers. 

“I mean you could just stay like that, but they’re in the bag on my dresser,” Soonyoung chuckles softly. 

Jihoon rolls his eyes before slipping the clothes on and smiling softly. He walks to the kitchen to get a bottle of water and the aspirin. He walks into Soonyoung’s room before turning the light off and setting the items on Soonyoung’s bedside table. 

“Is this how we’re always going to meet each other? A drunk you at a party that I just so happen to show up to?” Jihoon lays down on Soonyoung’s bed. 

“I hope not. Sober me is just too shy to be this bold with you,” Soonyoung smiles at Jihoon. 

“That sucks. I like sober you,” Jihoon lays his head on Soonyoung’s chest. 

“Sober me likes you too,” Soonyoung mumbles before falling asleep with his arm protectively wrapped around Jihoon’s waist. 

Jihoon smiles at him before falling asleep not to long after. 

The next four parties Jihoon goes to ends the same way. Jihoon drags a drunk Soonyoung home after the male either throws up or falls over. Jihoon either stayed the night with him or would send him text messages to tell him to drink water and take aspirin. Jihoon, Seungkwan, and Seokmin try their hardest to help Soonyoung limit his alcohol intake, but somehow it never seems to work. Jihoon was increasingly getting more and more temperamental with the taller male. Sober Soonyoung was too shy to do anything about his crush on Jihoon which pissed Jihoon off. He just wanted Soonyoung to finally admit that he liked Jihoon while he was sober and not drunk. Jihoon has fallen head over heels in love with Soonyoung, and Soonyoung was head over heels in love with Jihoon. Soonyoung was just too afraid to say anything to Jihoon. This leads to where the two males are now. Sat across from each other at a cafe while Jihoon angrily texts Seungkwan. 

“Who are you texting?” Soonyoung asks while taking a sip of his coffee. 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Jihoon rolls his eyes and takes a sip of his coffee.

“I do. That’s why I asked,” Soonyoung looks at Jihoon with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s not like your my boyfriend. You don’t need to know who I’m texting,” Jihoon scoffs and finishes his coffee. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean Jihoon?” Soonyoung asks in shock. 

“It means you’re too fucking drunk all the time to ever ask me out, but when you’re sober you can barely look me in the fucking eyes! I’m fucking in love with you Soonyoung, but you don’t have the balls when you’re sober to ask me out!” Jihoon shouts at Soonyoung before standing up and shaking his head, “I’ll see you later,” Jihoon throws his money on the table before walking out of the coffee shop. 

Jihoon storms off to the college to go to the music production room. He was beyond pissed off and just wanted to cry his eyes out while producing sad love songs. Jihoon walks into the college before walking to the steep carpeted steps. Jihoon walks up the five flights of stairs to get to the music floor. Jihoon walks down the second hall before turning to his left and opening the second classroom door. He walks in before heading over to his normal computer. Jihoon sits in the chair and starts up his computer. He looks at his background to see a picture of him and Soonyoung. Jihoon feels his eyes well up with tears before he breaks down and cries. He lays his head on the desk as he cries harder at the thought of Soonyoung holding him while they slept. Jihoon shakily pulls out his phone and begins to call Seungkwan, someone he became close to thanks to Soonyoung. 

“Hello? Jihoon?” Seungkwan asks as he answers the phone. 

“K-Kwannie?” Jihoon chokes out. 

“Where are you at hun?” Seungkwan grabs something that sounds like keys. 

“Music production room,” Jihoon sobs and curls into a ball while in the chair. 

“I’m on my way love. What do you want me to bring?” Seungkwan asks softly. 

“My stupid fucking unofficial boyfriend,” Jihoon sniffles and wipes his eyes, “Soju and chocolate,” Jihoon pouts softly.

“You want me to bring the reason your crying?” Seungkwan chuckles softly and walks out of his dorm. 

“Yes? No? I don’t know. I’m mad at him, but I love him,” Jihoon pouts and clings to Soonyoung’s hoodie that he’s wearing. 

“Alright. I’m gonna go so I can go get things from the store okay?” Seungkwan smiles softly. 

“Okay. Bye Seungkwannie,” Jihoon hangs up before looking at his computer. 

He pulls up his production program before pressing the song he was currently working on. Jihoon smiles softly as he presses play on the song. He puts one headphone on his ear so he can listen closely to any mistake. Jihoon bites his lip as he begins to fix a part in the song. After twenty minutes of going over the song and changing bits and pieces of it, the music production classroom door opens. Jihoon looks over at the door and blushes a deep red when he sees the bouquet of roses. The person holding the roses walks in with a grocery bag in his hand making Jihoon think it was Seungkwan. They hand the roses to Jihoon causing him to choke on his saliva. 

“S-Soonyoung?” Jihoon asks quietly, his throat sore from sobbing. 

“Jihoon…” Soonyoung looks at him and bites his lip, “I’m really sorry for being such a coward and not expressing my feelings for you when I’m sober. It’s a shallow and dick move. I’m so sorry for hurting you. I fully deserved how you treated me at the cafe. I’m so sorry Jihoon. Please forgive me,” Soonyoung pulls out the bottle of apple juice and chocolate, “I know they don’t go together, but I don’t want to be drunk tonight. I don’t want to drink for a while,” Soonyoung smiles and sits with Jihoon at the computer. 

Jihoon smiles brightly and holds Soonyoung’s hand tightly. Soonyoung kisses Jihoon’s nose before biting his lip. 

“Will you forgive me?” Soonyoung asks Jihoon while holding his hand. 

“Yes I’ll forgive you my love,” Jihoon smiles at him and kisses his cheek happily. 

“Open your chocolates,” Soonyoung grins brightly at Jihoon. 

Jihoon takes the chocolates and lifts the lid while biting his lip in anticipation. He grabs the small slip of paper and unfolds it. He looks up at Soonyoung and smiles brightly. 

“I love you Jihoon. I always have. Ever since the first night you took me home and helped me. Please be mine. Be my boyfriend?” Soonyoung asks Jihoon smiling brightly. 

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend you big oaf,” Jihoon jumps into Soonyoung’s lap and kisses him deeply. 

Soonyoung kisses back and wraps his arms around Jihoon. Soonyoung finally decided that a sober Soonyoung was the best Soonyoung.


End file.
